


I'll Stand By You

by harrystanslouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Louis, Anal Sex, Friends to Lovers, I suck at tags, I'm sorry if I forgot anything!, M/M, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Harry, Pregnant Harry, Unplanned Pregnancy, but only for a second, cursing, it's brief but it's there, stupid boys in love, the other boys are mentioned - Freeform, they do have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrystanslouis/pseuds/harrystanslouis
Summary: Harry and Louis have been hooking up for two years. What happens when an unexpected surprise is thrown into their world?-An mpreg, A/B/O AU featuring stupid boys in love, lots of pining, and a happy ending.





	I'll Stand By You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovelarry10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelarry10/gifts).



> Based on this prompt:  
> Harry and Louis have been having casual sex but no one else knows. Harry gets pregnant, and he's frightened of how Louis will react. Louis notices a bump after they have sex, and questions Harry who admits all. Then the aftermath. 
> 
> I messed around with it a bit and out popped this little gem of a fic. It's been a pleasure writing it and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Title was inspired by the song "I'll Stand By You" by Pretenders. 
> 
> To CeCe, Sonja, and Lena: Thank you so much for being the best betas and cheerleaders I could've hoped for. I love and appreciate y'all so much. ♥

_ No. No no no. This can’t be happening. _

He’s taken five tests and they all say the same thing. 

_ Pregnant.  _

His heart is swelling with joy and breaking with anguish all at the same time and he’s confused. He doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know how to react. He wants to be happy, wants to enjoy this, but he can’t. Not when he’s not in a relationship, not when Louis doesn’t even know how he feels. The anxiety is creeping in and he needs to sit down. _ Deep breaths.  _ He has to get out of this tiny bathroom. When he enters his bedroom, he realizes he’s still holding the pregnancy test, too afraid to let it go. 

_ How did this happen?  _

He thinks back to a month ago, when things had heated up between the two of them and Louis’ knot popped before they could take precautions. Harry told him it was fine, that his heat was done, they had nothing to worry about. He’s such an idiot. He should have known it was too soon. But being in the moment, and with Louis nonetheless, he wasn’t exactly thinking rationally. 

He looks back at the pregnancy test in his hand and whines. He whines for the alpha he doesn’t have, he whines for himself, and he whines for his precious butterfly inside of him. He curls in on himself, snuggles into his bed that still smells like Louis and cries. Louis is going to hate him, he knows it. He knows Louis won’t abandon their baby, not a chance, that’s not what he’s worried about. He’s worried because Louis is the love of his life, his alpha, and Harry knows it. He  _ knows _ that Louis is his endgame, his happily ever after, but Louis hasn’t caught on yet. He couldn’t have. 

He curls in on himself even more, not wanting the world to see him so vulnerable and in this exposed state. He knows, logically, that he’s the only one in his apartment, but that doesn’t make it easier. This is a secret, a  _ treasure _ , and he wants to keep it to himself for right now. He decides that he wants to have an appointment before he tells Louis, and vows to call the doctor as soon as he wakes up. His emotions are high and he can feel himself slipping away, falling asleep faster than he has in weeks. It might be the tears, it might be the anxiety, but it also could be the tiny voice in his head telling him he needs to rest up so he has the energy to deal with his little pup in his belly. He rests his hand on his stomach and drifts to sleep with dreams of tiny hands and blue eyes. 

***

Harry wakes up to a pounding on his door. He’s disoriented, doesn’t know who could be banging against the wood. He checks his phone, realizing it’s way past eleven and he slept through his morning class. Reality comes crashing into him when he sets his phone down on the table and sees the pregnancy test still sitting on his night stand.  _ It’s real.  _ He doesn’t need to freak out, just has to calm his breathing and his racing heart long enough to see who is at the door. 

He throws the pregnancy test into his night stand and slowly makes his way to the door. His heart is pounding in his ears, and he has this all-too-familiar sense of dread creeping into his bones. He knows it’s Louis out there, he’s probably bringing him soup or has some other ridiculously adorable gesture because Harry missed class. He needs to keep his cool, needs to pretend everything is normal. He tries to steady his shaking hands when he reaches for the handle but he doesn’t think anything could calm him down at this point. He can smell Louis, stronger than ever before, and his scent is laced with worry. Harry can hear him pacing and it’s not doing anything to calm him down. He takes a deep breath and opens the door, butterflies flying in his stomach as soon as he sees Louis. He’s holding soup and what looks like to be tea from Petrichor, which just so happens to be Harry’s favorite bakery. His heart swells ten times just because of the gesture and he feels like crying because he loves Louis so much and he’s going to miss him so much if he walks away after Harry tells him the news. 

“Uh, Haz? Why are you staring at me? What’s wrong?” Louis sets the soup container and the drink on the floor to plant his touch all over Harry’s face, hand on his forehead, presumably checking to see if he has a fever. Harry’s lost in thought, torn between wanting to cry and, unfortunately, wanting to throw up because Louis got tomato soup and his tiny pup inside him apparently doesn’t like that. 

He grabs Louis’ hands, quickly dropping them before he does something stupid like start whining at the contact. He coughs into his fist and stutters out, “ I’m fine. Just not feeling the greatest today, needed a day to relax.” 

Louis looks skeptical but still bends down to pick up the soup and tea. “Are you sure? Your skin feels clammy and you don’t look so great, no offense.” He has a stupid smirk on his face and Harry wants to kiss him. Sadly, he can’t, because it’s that exact moment that his baby decides they  _ really _ hate the smell of tomato soup. 

Harry takes off toward the bathroom, shouting a “Be right back!” over his shoulder, hoping he can make it to the toilet in time. He barely makes it, heaving into the bowl like he’s got food poisoning, wanting nothing but to be held so he can cry. He loves tomato soup.  _ Fuck.  _ This just makes it more real, more scary, and he can’t hold back the sobs wracking his body. He knows he’s being too loud, knows Louis will come in to make sure he’s okay, but he can’t bring himself to care. Not when he knows that Louis will hold him and pet his hair and comfort him until he feels alright. He’s so protective, so sweet, and Harry just cries harder, not knowing how he got here. He’s holding onto the toilet at this point, just looking for something to calm him down. 

He senses Louis before he sees him, before he hears him. He feels him. All he can register is how disgusting he feels, how sore his throat is, and how badly he wants to go to sleep. He can faintly hear Louis saying something but he’s so out of it, he thinks he’s dropped into a weird state of unconsciousness. He feels Louis picking him up and helping him brush his teeth and pulling his hair back. He’s on autopilot but can feel Louis’ hand rubbing circles into his back, leaving fire behind with every swipe down Harry’s clammy skin. He rinses his face, and Louis helps him to his room and into his bed. He’s gotten himself so worked up that he doesn’t even realize how close Louis is to the pregnancy test, sitting just in his night stand. He lets Louis’ soft, hazy words and soft touches lull him to sleep. Louis kisses his forehead, and it’s the last thing he remembers before sleep takes him. 

***

When he wakes again, he’s alone in bed with a sticky note stuck to his forehead. He checks his phone before getting up, realizing it’s almost six o’clock in the evening. He’s in desperate need of some food and a shower. He checks the sticky note and smiles to himself as he reads it.

_ Haz, _

_ Your soup is in the fridge and your tea is in the microwave. _

_ Text me when you get up. _

_ -Lou xx  _

He sends Louis a simple text, letting him know he’s feeling better and thanks him for helping him to bed, before tossing his phone on the bed and heading for the shower. He gets undressed and stares at himself in the mirror, maybe imagining that his skin has a new, special kind of glow. If he pushes his stomach out a little bit he can imagine himself a few months down the road with a tiny baby bump. The thought scares him so he hurries to shower and wash away thoughts of a terrifying, unknowable future.

Feeling better after his shower, he goes to the kitchen in hopes that he can try the soup Louis brought, not wanting to let it go to waste. The second he opens the lid, he gags, so he throws the soup container in the trash and pours himself a bowl of bland cereal. He mentally categorizes everything in his cupboards, realizing that now that he’s pregnant, he’s going to have to keep his cabinets and fridge stocked. He groans, not wanting to think of the dreaded shopping trip he’s going to have to take to the grocery store in the morning.

Munching on his cereal and watching shit television, he starts to think about what his life is going to be like. No more clubbing, no more going out with the boys, but it also means a new tiny addition to his life. He’s excited, truly, he’s just scared for what Louis is going to say. He’s afraid that he’s going to lose not only the love of his life, but his best friend. They’ve really gotten close, in many ways, over the last few years, and Harry doesn’t want to lose that over something that is so beautiful. He starts getting choked up, not wanting to think about losing Louis. He needs to be excited, needs to celebrate. He needs to tell someone.

He washes his bowl and calls his mom. She’s his best friend, and he’s sure she’ll be able to give him advice on how to tell Louis. Then everything will be okay. Maybe.  _ Hopefully.  _

His breathing speeds up waiting for her to answer, the anticipation killing him. When she finally answers, he can’t hold it in any longer. “I’m pregnant,” he blurts out. And it only takes a few seconds of silence for him to realize that he didn’t even say hello, so he hangs up in embarrassment, cross with himself for not being patient. He calls back, hoping to try that again. 

When his mom answers, she pretends he didn’t say anything at all. “Hello, dear. How are you?” Bless her.

Harry sighs in relief. “Hi, mom. I’m good. Uh, how are you?”

He can hear his mom chuckle quietly before answering, “I’m fine, love. Are you sure you’re good?”

He breathily laughs, “I’m pregnant, mom.” Deep breath. “And I’m so happy about it. But I’m scared.”   


He can hear the smile in his mom’s voice. “Oh, congratulations, love! I am so happy for you. This is wonderful news. But, why are you scared, baby?”

And so he spills his heart. He summarizes the last few years. How he and Louis have grown impeccably close, how they’ve had...  _ relations,  _ for the last few years, but there’s not anything serious between them, not really. He tells her how scared he is that Louis won’t want Harry in his life anymore, and how his heart breaks every time he thinks about it. He tells her how much he loves Louis, how he’s been afraid to tell him about his feelings for the fear that Louis doesn’t feel the same. By the time he’s run out of words, he realizes that he’s been crying through his entire story and immediately apologizes to his mom for blubbering in her ear.

She shushes him, tells him not to worry, and congratulates him one more time. She tells him in a very firm  _ mom voice _ that he needs to tell Louis as soon as he feels ready. He promises her that he will and bids her goodnight, vowing to call the doctor first thing in the morning. He feels lighter when he hangs up the phone, feeling like maybe everything will be okay. 

It’s not late at night, but he’s had a draining day, so he goes to sleep early, willing the morning to come more quickly than it ever has before.

***

It’s twelve o'clock on a Tuesday, and Harry’s alone in the waiting office at the obgyn. He’s surprised that they had a cancellation today, but grateful that he didn’t have to wait even a whole day to be seen. He’s caressing his tummy, daydreaming about what his sweet little baby will look like. Will they have Harry’s curls? And Louis’ bright blue eyes? Or straight, light hair like Louis’ and Harry’s green eyes? He’s so lost in his daydream that he didn’t hear the nurse call for him, only realizing anyone has said anything to him when a nurse taps him on the shoulder.

He blushes, apologizing profusely for being lost in his own little world. The nurse smiles at him, “Don’t worry, dear. It happens.” She leads him down a hallway to take his height, weight, and vitals. “So, you’re pregnant then?”

He smiles, subconsciously rubbing his tummy. “Yes, about a month along, I think? That sounds about right.” He’s blushing, remembering the day that the conception must have happened.

She smiles back at him, “That’s wonderful. Congratulations.” She finishes with his vitals and takes him back to a room where he patiently waits for the doctor to come in and check him out. 

The doctor introduces himself as Doctor Horan. Harry likes him immediately, feeling lighter in the presence of someone so cheerful. He’s all smiles and fake blonde hair and Harry feels like he would be friends with him, in a different life. The doctor does a sonogram, confirming that, yes, he is pregnant, and no it’s not one, but two pups inside of him. Harry’s heart beats so fast he feels faint, also feeling a little stupid for not entertaining the possibility. Louis has two sets of twin siblings, it was probably a higher possibility he would have twins than just a single baby. He thanks the doctor and has a handful of pamphlets about pregnancy and a roll of pictures of their baby when he leaves, rushing out so he can get home and make dinner, wanting to just rip the metaphorical band-aid off and tell Louis immediately.  

When he gets home, he calls Louis, who thankfully answers on the second ring. “Hi Harry.” There’s a smile in his voice and Harry feels giddy, ready to just get everything out in the open. Ready to tell Louis he’s going to be a dad.

“Hi, Lou! Um, can you come over tonight? For dinner and a movie?”

Louis’ voice turns apologetic. “I can’t tonight, babe. I promised Liam I would help him study for his exams.” He sounds genuinely sorry, but that doesn’t make it any easier for Harry to accept.

“I, uh, okay Lou. That’s fine. Tomorrow, maybe? I kind of need to talk to you.”

“Yes, of course, Haz. I wouldn’t miss it. I’m always down for cuddles with you.”   


Harry blushes. He can’t wait to see him, can’t wait to tell him the news. “Okay, I’ll call you tomorrow. Have fun with Li.”

“Okay, I’ll see you then. Bye, Haz.” And then Louis hangs up the phone. Harry is sad, of course he is, he wants to tell Louis as soon as possible about their big news, but he needs the timing to be perfect, wants to do this the right way. 

He spends his evening on the phone with his mom, telling her about the twins and asking for ideas on how to tell Louis. She’s extremely supportive and helps him decide how to tell him. He’s happier than before when he gets off the phone, so he decides to blast some music and clean his entire apartment. He’s sore when he’s done cleaning, not realizing before how messy his apartment actually was, so he runs himself a bath and enjoys a nice cup of tea before tucking in for the night. He looks at the photos of their pups, heart clenching at the sight of them. He falls asleep holding the photos close to his chest, dreaming again of tiny hands and blue eyes, but this time he’s seeing double. 

***

Harry’s just about done with dinner, so excited to see Louis, when a voice memo comes through his phone. “Harry, I’m sorry. I’m going to have to bail tonight. Something is wrong with my car and I need to get it fixed.” Louis sighs. “Zayn said he has time tonight and you know how busy he is, I have to take the opportunity. We’ll make plans soon. I miss you.” And then the voice recording ends and Harry has a sinking feeling in his stomach. He sends Louis a quick text, telling him it’s okay and that he hopes his car isn’t too much trouble to fix and that he’ll see him soon. He eats his dinner in silence, feeling too sorry for himself, just wanting to be held. He misses Louis and he just wants all of this out in the open. After he cleans up, he goes to bed, not wanting to deal with his emotions. 

And so it goes on like that. For five weeks, the boys are unable to meet. Harry is miserable, two months pregnant, and he needs his alpha. They are consistently unable to keep their plans, something always coming up. Every time he has to cancel plans with Louis because of not feeling well he cries. And he cries some more every time Louis has to cancel because something catastrophic has happened. He’s starting to show, has a little bump now, so he can’t keep it from Louis much longer, and honestly, he doesn’t want to. He’s also become extremely needy in the last week or two. He just wants to have sex with Louis, wants to feel close to him, wants to bond with him. His hormones are going crazy and he doesn’t know what to do. It’s not working to take care of it all himself anymore. 

He finally finds a break in his schedule, two days before his next baby appointment. He calls Louis, tells him he needs to see him, that it’s urgent, and Louis promises to be over when his class is done. Harry has two hours to wait, so he busies himself with cleaning and making food, wanting tonight to go as smoothly as possible. He takes a shower, freshening up, with high hopes that Louis will say he loves him, too, and they can finally,  _ finally  _ have make love again. It’s been two months since Harry’s had sex, and since he’s had Louis’ knot, he’s desperately chasing a high on his own that won’t come without Louis. He’s been so upset, the only thing making it easier is his nest. He’s collected all of the clothes Louis has left here, his softest blankets, and the two baby blankets he’d picked up on a whim the other day. It’s comforting and helps him sleep, pacifying his needs even just that little bit. 

He’s just stepped out of the shower and is admiring his bump, talking to his little pups, when Louis knocks at the door. Harry’s anxiety spikes, anticipating the worst and hoping for the best. He takes his time getting dressed, wanting to make sure his sweater covers his bump. He doesn’t need Louis to see it before he tells him. When he answers the door, Louis looks sweaty and is out of breath. Harry feels a laugh bubble up in his chest at the sight before him. 

“What did you do, Lou? Run the whole way here?” He teases. 

Louis smiles, “No, but I did run up two flights of stairs and I’m not young like you anymore, Harold, I’m old and out of shape so your stairs kick my ass.” 

Harry’s heart is happy. He’s missed Louis so much. He immediately steps into Louis’ space, giving him a hug and a quick peck to the side of his throat. He’s needy and his, hopefully, soon-to-be alpha is standing right in front of him, so close. He can’t help himself. Louis welcomes him with open arms, nuzzling into Harry’s neck, scenting him. Harry’s body and mind go into overdrive. It’s been so long since he’s had Louis so close. His babies are doing flips inside his tummy and he gasps. Before he can think better of it, he removes himself from Louis and grabs his hand, placing it where the babies are flipping around. They both freeze, Harry realizing his mistake and Louis assumingly from shock. He doesn’t move his hand, keeps it there until the babies have stopped moving.

As soon as it stops and the realization of what just happened really hits him, Harry finds himself sobbing. He’s having a panic attack and his head is swimming. A mantra of “ _ What did I just do?”  _ and “ _ He’s going to hate me,”   _ swirling around in his head. Louis immediately jumps into action, lowering Harry to the floor and trying to calm him down. He’s whispering sweet nothings into his hair, rubbing his back, trying to stop this panic attack. He nuzzles into Harry’s neck, scenting him harder than he’s ever scented him before, and Harry slowly goes pliant in his arms. Harry relaxes, calm enough to stand up with Louis’ help. They make their way to the couch, Louis’ hand on Harry’s back the entire time, guiding him to their spot. 

Louis hasn’t spoken yet, hasn’t said a word about the situation, about his feelings. Harry throws all caution to the wind and lets it slip. He starts with the babies. He tells Louis all about finding out he was pregnant, and comes clean about the day Louis brought him soup when he missed class. He tells him about his first appointment and tells him they’re having twins. He can’t stop talking, can’t even look at Louis while he spills it all, so it just keeps coming out. He tells him about his nest, and how it’s the only thing that has kept him comfortable over the last few weeks. He talks about his mom, how happy she is for them. He goes on and on about needing to be knotted, not intending to bring it up but he can’t help it, not when Louis is so close and his hormones are in overdrive. 

Louis stops him with a hand on his thigh before he can confess his feelings. “Haz, stop. Take a breath.”

Harry sighs, running a hand through his hair and turning to fully face Louis. “I’m sorry, Louis. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but the timing was never right. One of us was always busy, and I could have told you sooner that it was kind of urgent but I was scared. I’m still scared.” He looks down at his lap, playing with the rings on his fingers.

“Babe, look at me,” Louis says, voice softer than Harry’s ever heard it. “Why are you scared? Is everything okay with the babies?”

Harry feels the tears building in his eyes. “I’m scared because I don’t want to lose you. I don’t want you to hate me for getting pregnant or for keeping it from you for so long. I know you would never leave our babies, that’s not what I’m worried about. I’m worried about you not wanting  _ me, _ when I’m so deeply in love with you it pains me to be away from you.”  He can’t look at Louis, can’t see his reaction to his words.

Seconds that feel like hours pass before Louis is caressing Harry’s face and softly planting a kiss on his lips, kissing all over his face, ending his journey with a kiss to Harry’s neck. Harry shivers, sensitive as ever. 

Louis moves closer and gathers Harry into his arms when he speaks. “You silly, lovely boy. My sweet omega.” He places another kiss to Harry’s most sensitive spot, right in the dip of his neck, before he starts scenting him. “I’ve loved you since I was eighteen years old and didn’t know what love was.” He smiles at Harry with tears in his eyes. “I’ve always wanted you, Harry. I’ll want you forever. You’re it for me. My precious boy with our sweet babies.” Louis’ eyes landed on his tummy. “Can I see your bump?”

Harry nods, crying hard now, not believing that this is his life. That Louis loves him back. “I have pictures that I can show you. Got them from the doctor.” He sniffles, wiping his nose on his shirt before wincing at how gross it was. He pulls his shirt off and settles on the couch. Louis tentatively reaches a hand out, admiring his belly and their babies.

“Oh my god. You are so beautiful.” He places kisses all over Harry’s stomach making him giggle. “Look at you, Haz. A wet dream, you are.” He winks, which ends up being more funny than sexy because Louis really can’t wink at all, but it still makes something stir inside of Harry.

He whines, “Lou, stop. If you don’t intend to take this somewhere, please don’t get me worked up. I’m sensitive and I’m horny all the time.” He sighs, “Need you.” 

Louis’ breath catches in his throat and he runs his hand down Harry’s thighs. “We need to talk, Harry. It’s going to be a good conversation, don’t worry, but right now, I need you.” His eyes are dark. Darker than Harry’s ever seen them.

Harry whines, “Alpha, please.” 

Louis gently lifts Harry from the couch, carrying him to his bedroom. He sets him down on the bed, and Harry immediately reaches for him, pulling Louis down with him. He starts pawing at Louis’ clothes, begging him to hurry. He can’t wait any longer. 

Hours pass and they spend them tangled in each other. Lips and teeth and tongue, Harry’s never been so turned on in his life. The first time they have sex, Louis takes him from behind, nice and slow. The second time, Harry rides Louis into the mattress, the drag of his cock the best feeling Harry’s ever felt. Their last orgasm is shared in the shower, Louis eating Harry out like his life depends on it and Harry returning the favor by sucking Louis off under the hot spray of water. It’s messy, it’s sexy, and it’s everything Harry has wanted for the last two months. It’s everything he’s ever wanted in his life. 

Post-sex sleepy and sated, they fall asleep wrapped up together. Louis rests his hand on Harry’s tummy and wishes sweet dreams to his pups and his omega. Harry has the best night’s sleep he’s had in as long as he can remember. They still need to talk, sure, but Harry’s confident that no matter what happens, he’s going to have his perfect alpha by his side for all of eternity.

***

**_Six Months Later_ **

“Harry, I’m home!” 

Harry smiles when Louis’ voice resonates throughout the house. “In the kitchen!” 

Louis comes in and wraps his arms around Harry, smiling into his shoulder. “Hi, baby. Get some unpacking done today?”   


Harry turns in his arms and greets him with a kiss. “Hello, my love.” He smiles, resting against the counter-top, his stomach creating a barrier between him and his newly bonded mate. “I got the bathroom stuff unpacked and the nursery is complete, Liam came over to help with that. Now I’m just finishing up on the kitchen.” He takes Louis’ hands and places them on his belly. “Your pups have been going crazy all day. I think the time is coming, I feel like I’m going to burst,” he laughs.

Louis smiles, big and bright, “I can’t wait for them to be here. I’m sorry they’ve been harassing you.” He leans down so he’s level with Harry’s bump, “Listen here, you two. It’s dad, and you need to stop being mean to your mommy.” He kisses his belly. “You can come out and harass us both, I’d be okay with that.” He giggles, softly resting his forehead on Harry's stomach. 

Harry runs his fingers through Louis’ hair. “I wouldn’t be mad if they came out, ya know. I’m definitely the size of a whale and ready to be done with this pregnancy.” He sighs. “Don’t get me wrong, I’ve had it pretty easy, but I’m hot and miserable all the time and I can’t see my feet.” He pouts, “I couldn’t even reach to put socks on!” He wiggles his bare toes for dramatic effect.

Louis stands, kissing him on the nose. “It’ll happen when they’re ready, babe.” He runs his hand down Harry’s cheek. “God, you are so beautiful. I could stare at you all day. My lovely omega all full with my pups.” 

Harry preens, blushing at Louis’ comments. “Oh, stop, you sap.” He moves away, finishing putting things away in the kitchen. “I’m whooped, Lou. So if you want to order pizza while I finish doing this, we could eat and then go to bed early.” 

Louis smiles sympathetically. “Let me finish up in here, baby. You go take a shower and relax. I’ll call for pizza and we can hit the sheets.” He wiggles his eyebrows dramatically, making Harry laugh. 

“Thank you, honey.” He pecks Louis once and goes to shower. He’s been having what he’s sure are braxton hicks contractions. It’s been painful, but not unbearable, so he’s hoping the hot shower will help relieve some of the tension in his sore muscles. 

When he steps into the bedroom, he quickly dries off and pulls on a pair of loose boxers, not wanting his clothing to feel too constricting. He’s brushing his hair, which has grown much longer during the pregnancy, when Louis walks in balancing two plates and two water bottles in his arms. He sets everything down and steps into the en-suite, taking Harry’s brush from his hands and continuing the job himself. He brushes through his curls and places a soft kiss on Harry’s shoulder. Harry shivers, never going to get used to the feeling of Louis’ gentle touches and the static his soft lips leave on his skin. 

“Let’s eat, baby. You look exhausted.” Louis guides him into their bedroom, helping him get comfortable before moving to his side of the bed to eat. 

“Thank you, Louis.” He’s getting choked up, his fucking hormones making him cry over a damn slice of pizza. 

“Don’t cry, baby. I know your emotions are running wild but I’ve got you. Always.” He leans over and kisses Harry, running his thumb down Harry’s cheek. 

“I’m okay. Just emotional. I appreciate you so much.” 

Louis smiles at him before digging back in to his dinner. They finish eating, and Louis takes care of their plates while Harry settles into his makeshift nest. He doesn’t regret moving to this house with Louis, absolutely not, but his nest just isn’t the same as it was back in his apartment. Louis comes back quickly, cuddling into bed with him, holding on to his belly. He kisses Harry nice and slow, pulling a whine from his throat. When they separate, Harry nuzzles into Louis’ neck and asks him to tell him a story. “Please, Lou? Just something to get me to sleep?” 

Louis smiles, sleepy and soft, “I’ll tell a story to our babies. I’ll tell them all about how daddy met mommy.” 

Harry smiles, “Mhm, sounds good, Lou.” He’s asleep in a matter of minutes, listening to Louis’ soft voice as he talks to their babies.

*** 

Harry wakes up to the worst pain he’s ever felt in his life. His babies are trying to rip him apart. It’s time. He’s going into labor. He feels another contraction hitting, so to avoid waking Louis up to him screaming, he bites onto the bed sheet, trying to be as quiet as possible. His babies want out.  _ Now.  _ After the contraction is done, he hurriedly gets his hospital bag together and changes his clothes. He needs to make sure he has everything together because he knows that Louis is going to be going crazy. 

He’s just stepped into the en-suite bathroom to get ready to leave when he hears Louis’ sleepy voice. “Are you okay, baby? It’s four in the morning. Why are you washing your face?” He looks like a disgruntled kitten and Harry wants to coo at him, wants to kiss his cute face, but another contraction hits and has him doubling over in pain.

He whines, groaning so loud he knows his throat is going to hurt in the morning. Deep breaths. He’s got this. “Uh, it’s baby time?”

It’s almost comical, the way Louis’ eyes look like they’re going to bug out of his head and he freezes mid-move. Harry would laugh if he wasn’t in so much pain. “What?! What do you mean?! The babies are coming?!” 

He’s flailing his arms, not really doing much, but Harry can’t respond, he needs to focus on his breathing and keep himself calm. When the contraction finally passes, he calmly tells Louis to get changed, to brush his teeth, and to meet him in the car. He kisses him on his way out, and gets as comfortable as possible before the next contraction hits. 

Five minutes later, they’re on the road headed for the hospital. Louis’ hand is tracing comforting circles into Harry’s thigh and he’s whispering comforting words to him while he cries. It hurts so much, he just wants to get this over with. He wants to finally see and hold his babies. There’s no traffic on the road, so they make pretty decent time getting there, but Harry knows he isn’t going to be in labor very long. The twins want out and that’s exactly what’s going to happen in what Harry feels like will be minutes. 

After they’re checked into the room, the nurses bring in medicine so Harry is comfortable and make sure to explain to them what’s going to happen. He’s a male omega, so he needs to have a cesarean, and the process is a little different. They ask questions and talk with the nurses, comfortable in their decision to have the babies here. 

When the nurses have left the room and it’s just them, Harry pulls Louis into his bed, wanting to be as close to his alpha as possible. He nuzzles Louis’ neck, scenting him, trying to keep himself calm and keep Louis’ mind at ease. They don’t speak, not yet, not in the fragile state they’re both in. Louis holds him close, rubbing his back and placing gentle kisses to his head. 

Minutes have passed and Harry’s comfortable, cozy in the arms of his mate, and he realizes how exhausted he is. He looks at Louis with a gentle smile on his face. “I love you, Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis smiles at him, bright eyes shining under the dim hospital lights. “I love you too, Harry Styles.” He places a kiss on Harry’s lips and they snuggle together. Harry drifts off to sleep knowing when he wakes up he’ll be able to meet his babies. 

***

Four hours, a lot of yelling, some growling, and laborious pain later, Olivia and Owen Tomlinson are born. Olivia has Harry’s curls and Louis’ eyes, and Owen has one green eye and one blue eye, his hair as soft as silk, straight as a pin. 

Harry has never felt a feeling like this in his life. He can’t describe it. The closest he comes is complete bliss. “We did it, Lou. They’re beautiful.” He’s got tears in his eyes, feels like he’s never going to stop crying, so filled with joy with his little family.

Louis’ not doing much better, sniffling after kissing Olivia’s nose. “How did we make such perfect little babies? I mean look at them, Harry, they’re incredible.” The only way Harry can describe the look on Louis’ face is fond. 

He smiles at his alpha. “I love you, Lou.” He scoots over in his bed, making room for Louis. “Why don’t you put the babies in their cots so they can sleep and you can come give me some cuddles?”  

Louis agrees, laying them down to get some twin-time. “It’s so hard to put them down, I just want to hold them forever.” He climbs into bed with Harry, mindful of his stitches and the position he needs to be in to be comfortable. Once they’re settled, Louis kisses Harry on the forehead, and no matter how long they’re together, no matter how many babies they have, Louis will always make Harry blush. He’s not even embarrassed that a kiss on the forehead made him blush, he’s a sap and he loves his boyfriend, loves how gentle he is with his omega.

Louis’ smiling down at him when he speaks. “I love you so much, Harry. My beautiful omega. Did so well today.” He places a kiss on Harry’s nose. “I am so proud of you.” He’s got tears in his eyes and Harry’s heart is melting.

Harry preens at the praise. “I couldn’t have done it without you, Lou. I’m so lucky to have you. To have our babies. Luckiest man in the world.” He cuddles in close to Louis, ready to sleep off the exhaustion so he can be his best with his lovely little pups. 

He’s almost asleep when he hears Louis start to chuckle. “What’s so funny, hm?” he whispers.

Louis actually laughs now, “Who would’ve thought that bangin’ the hottest man I’d ever seen two years ago would make me the happiest man alive?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed my sweet little story. Thank you for taking the time to read it.  
> Kudos and comments are always greatly appreciated!  
> There is a post that can be reblogged on my tumblr if you'd like to do that [here.](http://harrystanslouis.tumblr.com/post/184214249586/ill-stand-by-you-by-harrystanslouis-written-as) :) Again, thank you to my betas and cheerleaders.  
> To Chloe, I hope you liked your story!


End file.
